


The Day The Sword Turned Into a Cup Was The Day That I Pushed My Sanity Into The Arcade.

by Revelation_Dis



Series: The Crack [8]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, Parody, Satire, Squick, also light hope is a dumbass, bringin in ancient memes, but if you know the video, no descriptions, yeah this is kind of gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelation_Dis/pseuds/Revelation_Dis
Summary: Adora decides to ask Light Hope for information regarding a certain something, then she wishes she hadn't.HEED THE ADDITIONAL TAGS





	The Day The Sword Turned Into a Cup Was The Day That I Pushed My Sanity Into The Arcade.

Adora took in a deep breath as she prepared to enter the Crystal Castle. She really didn’t want to be here, but there was something that she needed to ask Light Hope. Perhaps it wasn’t very important, but Adora just couldn’t rest until she found out for sure. As she walked inside the corridors, she called out for the AI.

“Greetings Adora. I did not expect you today. Shall we get started with the training?”

Adora shook her head, “No. I just came to ask a question.”

“What is your question?”

Adora hesitated, “A few months ago when you had me fight the simulation of Catra, my sword turned into a cup. Why?”

Light Hope looked vaguely confused, “I do not understand, you do not know why your sword turned into a cup?”

“No! That’s why I’m asking you!” Adora exclaimed.

“Hmm, I see, yes, I too did not understand the cup either until I looked back at the data archives.”

“And?” Adora urged her to continue.

“It is a sign of a strange mating ritual.”

“Hwat.”

“Here let me show you,” Light Hope proceeded to bring up a simulation. 

Adora watched as She Ra’s sword turned into a cup at the first sign of Catra. “Aww, how cute, you can turn your sword into stuff!”

“Oh but Catra, it’s one cup, and we’re two girls,” She Ra said with a wicked smile.

Then Catra stepped out of the shadows wearing nothing but red silk lingerie, “Mmm, one cup huh?” she purred while stepping over to Adora, “I’d love to drink from that cup.”

“Anything?” She Ra growled back.

“I don’t like where this is going…” Adora whispered.

“Anything,” Catra purred.  
The two started to make out in a passionate frenzy. Adora swallowed, this was actually kind of hot? She continued to watch as She Ra and Catra ripped each others clothes off. Then she froze.

“Catra hand me that cup, yes?”

“Here you go.”

Adora watched in horror at what was happening now. She had no words for how absolutely disgusting and vile the actions she was witnessing were. Every cell in her brain screamed at her to turn away, but she couldn’t do it. It was like watching a car crash. A car crash with sexy ladies.

“STOP! STOP THE SIMULATION!” Adora demanded.

Light Hope stopped the simulation. “I am confused, is this not what you do as part of your mating ritual?”

Adora looked aghast, “What? NO! WHAT THE FUCK?? WHY IN DESPONDOS WOULD YOU THINK THAT ANYONE WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?”

“Hmm, I see, it did seem odd that I found only one scenario like that.”

“ONE?? YOU THOUGHT WE DID THAT BASED ON ONE EXAMPLE???” Adora shrieked.

“Please calm down, you are acting irrationally.”

“No shit! Ugh, now I won’t be able to eat chocolate for a long time!”

“I have seen you eat it, does it not come from you?” Light Hope asked.

“What? NO!!” Adora took off, unable to continue this bs with Light Hope.

When she made it outside, Adora glanced to her left and saw Catra eating a chocolate ice cream cone. “Hey, Adora~”

Adora took one look at the ice cream and threw up.


End file.
